


So...after the election, Magnus and Alec made a visit to the cafe

by onefootintheboilinghotlava



Series: Just Another Cafe in Brooklyn [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, but anyway, i dont know, shud we have a tag for all the fics for comforting after the us election?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava
Summary: So the US election happened, neither Sophie nor Sue was okay with it. Hence, Magnus paid them a visit after the devastating election results was out, bring along Alec and the two cats who most definitely could take anyone's mind off for a little while.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another fic I wrote, in attempt to comfort those who are still sad and scared from the US election result, and most importantly, this is specially for my dearest beta. She deserves so much better than this. <3 All the love and cute cat pictures to all that who need it for this.

Alec was just finished up another report when his phone rang loudly in the operation centre in the Institute. Everyone working spared him just a glance and then continued to work on their tasks. Still, Alec walked down to another corridor before picking up Magnus’ call.

 

‘Yeah what’s wrong?’ That ringtone was the one for Magnus and Alec secretly (not really) would never miss a call from Magnus anytime any place.

 

‘Can you head for Sue’s cafe asap? I mean, you can finish whatever shadowhunter business at hand first? But spare a few hours over at Sue’s, they kinda need people with them right now and…it’s all mundane thing, I’ll explain it to you later. But only if you’re free to go?’ Magnus’ voice sounded urgent but still calm.

 

‘I could be down there in half an hour, so meet you there?’ Alec asked.

 

‘Could you make a detour and take BOTH Chairman and Church with you actually? I need to set up some personal protection spells on someone before I could head down to Sue’s. Besides, as much as I resent it, Church likes you better than me…’ Alec could only chuckle at that.

 

‘Yeah sure, then I will see you and the kitties soon.’

 

‘Bye Alexander, love you.’

 

‘Love you too, Magnus.’

 

With that, Alec hung up and raced back to pick up his reports to file them away, so that he could leave for Magnus’ loft then Sue’s cafe as soon as possible.

 

When he arrived at the cafe, Magnus was already there with Sue and Sophie. Outside the glass windows, Alec could see Magnus rounding his arms on Sue, both sitting on the couch, while Sophie was pacing around the cafe and gesturing wildly against the tv on the wall. Alec had to put down Church (That proud cat insisted Alec carrying him all the way and Alec had the magic string tied to Chairman Meow) before opening the door. Before he could say anything though, Sophie rushed forward and grabbed Church away, even though he was crawling at her. Alec could only stare wildly at Sophie, as she nuzzled the reluctant cat, sitting on another table inside the cafe. Magnus walked up to Alec, held his hand and guided him to sit with Sue and himself.

 

‘Well darling, I’m glad you two don’t live in my world today.’ Sue smiled at Alec, though her eyes were visibly rimmed and her voice heavy.

 

‘Suzie, it’s gonna be okay. Cassia and you have seen worst and I’ve witnessed you two lived through it, you will live to see the day it gets better.’ Magnus smothered through Sue’s silvery hair.

 

‘I never thought I’d ever say this, but for one moment, I’m glad Cassia’s already gone and didn’t need to live through this day.’ At that, Sue’s tears swelled up in her eyes. Magnus quickly tugged on the magic string on Alec’s wrist to bring up Chairman. He settled Chairman into Sue’s arms and kissed on her head before leading Alec to another corner in the cafe.

 

‘So what’s going on?’ Alec was more confused than ever, but it was way too strange and he didn’t know where to start asking. Magnus looked right into his eyes as he explained.

 

‘So…in the mundane world, they elect people to be their head of state and everything, well mostly. Those people could decide on the laws and make changes to policies, like on buying and selling things, what education the children will get and all that crap. You get the picture, Alec. And just hours ago, this country has elected someone who think raping women is alright, hating all non-white people and everyone who isn’t heterosexual. Or imagine Valentine gained more supporters than the Clave did and they now got more power to kill over Downworlders or something. Not only is this garbage of human being isn’t the one Sue and Sophie voted for, his “beliefs” and possible policies are already enough fear and harm brought to people like Sue and Sophie…like you and me even, if we live in the mundane world. To be honest…I’m not sure what we can do here for them, aside from letting you bake some pies for them? Alexander, I just…I can be strong for Sue. I’ve seen enough of history to know that they can still hope, but it’s still devastating to see them broken down at this point in time…’ Magnus let out a breath and glanced towards Sue, who was still sobbing lightly, and Sophie, who was now giving the tv her enraptured attention.

 

‘I mean, what the fuck? Like seriously? I thought Brexit was enough of a joke and then we the fucking US has to go prove we can be worst?! After eight years of Obama saving the day, we get this orange fucked-up? What is wrong with those people who voted Trump, who voted someone else? I mean, can I immigrate to somewhere? Magnus, is there some magic to fix this bullshit? Can you blow up the guy’s house? What the heck is gonna happen to all my friends who are in way worse family than I am…who didn’t support them coming out…who were bullied in high school? I just…’ Sophie was walking around the cafe until she set eyes on Magnus and Alec, she just suddenly crushed into Magnus, whose hands immediately wrapped around her, as she bursted into tears.

 

‘Hey Sophie dear, just let it all out, okay?’ Magnus kept patting on her hair and cooing her, as she cried out on Magnus’ chest. Alec looking at the three of them, still unsure of what to do, finally decided to run to the kitchen and made some tea. When he came back out with tea and a few slices of red velvet cakes he found in the fridge, the three of them had settled onto the same table and only Sophie was still sobbing. Chairman and Church were curling on Sue and Sophie’s lap respectively.

 

‘Hmm…I made tea? And got some cake?’ Alec asked tentatively as he walked towards the table, sliding in beside Magnus. Magnus intertwined their hands under the table, as he held Sophie’s palm with the other hand.

 

‘Sophie, listen to Suzie and me, okay? You are here, with us, and safe. If anything, I can teach you a little more magic, so if the time needs, you can protect yourself and your friends at times, okay? But trust me when I say you can get through this and the day of everything being better will come sooner than later. Look at Suzie and Cassia, back then they dated in secret and went on every protest they could, yet they lived till the day they could get married. When Cassia and I first met, we were at an illegal club for lgbt people. Every night, we needed to stay alert, in case any police would crash the place and close it down or arrest everyone. You’re still young, you can fight this. You will live to see the day it all passes.’

 

Slowly, Sophie raised her head to look between Magnus and Sue, as Alec chimed in.

‘I might not understand the whole situation as well as Magnus, but Sophie…even when my mother disowned me, I still have my siblings around me. Even if the person in charge is unfavourable, horrid even, the people you love and those who love you can still make a difference. And if anything, you fight for what you believe in. Maybe not the same way as I do, or Magnus does, but you find your way to fight and you don’t give up. That’s the best you can do.’ Alec shared a glance with Magnus, before turning back his eyes on Sophie. Sophie looked down, seeming to digest the things she’s just heard from them, until she laid her head on Sue’s shoulder.

 

‘How did you do it? How did Cassia and you do it all?’ She asked brokenly.

 

Sue took a deep breath before she answered.

 

‘Well…we were in college and everyone was talking about gay, homosexuality, talking against racism, how it’s been racist long enough, Cassia and I were just listening to all these new topics on feminism, learning along with the society and maybe even the professors about intersectionality and everything. It felt safe, when we were in college, with the people that we talked about those topics to. But…whenever Cassia and I had to head back home, we almost did a check-up with each other, made sure we won’t let anything slip out. I was still scared that my employers and colleague would find out that Cassia and I weren’t just roommates and good friends…but somehow…even Cassia lived till the day we could officially get married. Magnus’ right. This is horrifying and just a nightmare, but looking back, we’ve come from worst. It’s not that we are saying we’re okay with it, but we will fight it, just like we did in history, decades or just a few years ago. Darling Sophie, you’re still young. You are lucky and unfortunate at the same time. We granted you hope that progress would come along as you become a legal adult, but we forgot to warn you that history doesn’t always go forward. We know better now, we can fight it better than we ever did. So darling, would you be there with me to fight? After all, we do own this little cafe here in New York and there’s gotta be something we can do?’ Sue smiled at Sophie, as her eyes were still reddened.

 

Silently, Sophie poured out tea for all four of them and distributed the forks Alec brought out earlier.

 

‘Well, in that case, we all need tea and cake to make up for all the energy, right?’ She stuttered through the words, trying to crack a smile despite everything, as well as to swallow the lump in her throat. Chairman seemed to sense the sorrow surrounding Sophie and he nuzzled into Sophie’s stomach with his paws, head sliding between the fabrics. That was more than enough to make Sophie really smile for once.

 

‘That’s my girl.’ Sue grinned proudly at Sophie and Chairman. With that, the four of them dived into the cake and talked about everything that wasn’t about the election.

It was all dark by the time Magnus and Alec finally took the two cats with them to return to the loft. Chairman and Church were exhausted with all the attention they got from Sue and Sophie, but they seemed content enough with it. Only until they got back to the loft and showered and settled into Magnus’ four-poster that Alec dared to ask.

 

‘Is this just like when you have to live your days running away from shadowhunters that would try to enslave you?’ They were leaning on the headboard, sitting together and wrapped in blankets. Alec kept his arm secured around Magnus’ waist, as Magnus sighed and leaned further on him.

 

‘Maybe they aren’t gonna be in that much life danger right away…but this IS bad…What’s strange is that, here in the Shadow world, we could fight. With magic and weapons and speed and everything. But there in the mundane world, they have to use systems and hierarchy and words written down decades and even centuries ago. They are so fragile against anything physical that they have to find other ways to settle for conflicts…As someone who lived for more than four hundreds years, I guess human beings do make progress? Just never as good as we ever hope to be, though…’

 

Alec held Magnus tighter, as he took in each word he said.

 

‘But if I would fall for a shadowhunter, someone who was raised to despise my kind yet turned out learning and respecting Downworlders just the way it should be, maybe there’s more hope for this time than it led us to believe.’ Magnus turned to cradle Alec’s face with his hand.

 

Alec felt a lump forming in his throat as Magnus said it out loud. Sure, they said ‘I love you’ to each other often enough. Alec was beyond doubting his importance in Magnus’ immortal lifespan, but still, to hear Magnus made such statement out loud made him all amazed and wondered if he truly was worthy of these words.

 

‘Alexander, I mean it. Getting to know you and having you falling in love with me have made me hope so much more again.’ Magnus beamed at Alec, seemingly to know what was in Alec’s mind already and went on to kiss him on the lips. Alec relished in feeling Magnus’ warmth in his own mouth, nibbling on his lower lip, until they were full-on making out with each other and Alec pushed them into lying on the bed instead of sitting.

 

Their foreheads kept touching, even when they stopped kissing each other.

 

‘For the record, I still think we should bring Chairman and Church to visit Sue and Sophie more often for the coming months.’ Alec broke the silent stalemate between them. Magnus couldn’t help but grin at the suggestion.

 

‘Absolutely! Now let’s just cuddle and sleep, I am tired after this whole nightmare.’ Magnus settled his head under Alec’s chin, as Alec cuddled closer to Magnus.

 

‘Goodnight, Alexander. I love you.’ With a final peck on Alec’s lips, that Magnus finally closed his eyes.

 

‘Love you too, Magnus.’ Alec kissed on his forehead in return and they both slept through a dreamless night.

**Author's Note:**

> So my beta really loves the sentence 'We granted you hope that progress would come along as you become a legal adult, but we forgot to warn you that history doesn’t always go forward.' and if you like that as well, let me know? lol Somehow, I'm kinda amazed that I wrote that and how true it stands in this age. <3


End file.
